


Devil Town

by Honie_bbee



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Trauma, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honie_bbee/pseuds/Honie_bbee
Summary: {Inspired on the song Devil Town by Cavetown}Two sides of hell are separated by a man-made river. A school is built over the river but no kid from one side is allowed to speak to the other. Thanks to ruthless dictators and stories taught in schools, each side thinks the other is dangerous and violent. But can two demons bond over their differences or will the rushing water separate them forever? Will their fate become as beautiful cherry blossoms or will they wilt away like flowers in a blizzard?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata will experience a fateful encounter in the freezing cold of June.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever Ao3 fanfiction! I'm Ghost, your author! I really hope this story is enjoyable for you all, I sort of worked really hard on the plotline...Um, so yeah! Hope you like the story!

East Side: Hajime Hinata POV

A cold, icy wind twisted around Hajime's face causing the boy to retreat to the warmth of the scarf around his neck. Chiaki glanced at him as the two walked into the busy school building. "What's wrong Hinata?" 

The boy grumbled as he blew on his hands in hope that it would warm them up, "Why is it so cold...?" 

"Because it's June. It's always cold here." 

"Well, it's stupid." 

The two opened the classroom door and sat at their respective seats. The pink-haired gamer went back to the 2D video game on her handheld console while Hajime had turned his attention to the scenery outside of the window to his left. Ibuki ran into the classroom as the sound of the school bell echoed through the building. She jumped up cheering for herself as the guitar case on her back raised in the air with her. "Yes! I made it in time!" 

The hyper girl skipped over to her desk and sat in her desk chair in a way that no person could without a struggle. 

"Alright brats, shut up and sit down." Junko flipped her hair over her shoulder before glancing at the silent class, "Oh." 

Mukuro sighed as she scanned the plain clipboard in her hands, "Is everyone here?" 

"Byakuya told me he was busy until the fourth hour." 

"Thank you Kirigiri." 

Junko scoffed, "Tell the little rich punk that if he skips again he's failing." 

"That wasn't very professional Junko...We're here as teachers because the East Side is unstaffed." 

"Shut up. We're only like a year older than these brats. I can say whatever I want." 

"Okay, let's just begin class," She said with another sigh. 

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Hajime pulled himself up from his seat. Thanks to the sun shining directly on the world, the day had heated up quite a bit from the morning. The talentless boy tapped on Chaiki's desk which was directly behind his. "Nanami, it's lunch. Let's go to the roof." 

"Okay." 

Hajime carried both of their lunches as they walked through the crowded East Side hallways. The school was split into two sections, much like the rest of this demonic world, which were known as the East Side and the West Side. It is forbidden for anyone other than medical personnel and political leaders to cross the line. However, this rule was never a problem for each government. Schools on each side spread hate-filled lessons about how disgusting and horrifying the other side was, teaching and manipulating their citizens to fear people from the side. Each resident of each side had the same demonic features such as a tail and horns though some were built differently depending on the respective person. Hajime's gaze drifted to the West side as he and Chiaki walked past the line splitting the two sides. It looked the same as his, even the people. Despite Hajime's teachers and father spatting out hateful and terrifying facts about the West Side, he always wondered what it would be like to live on that side. Do they have the same clothing as he did? Did they have the same shows and games as they did? Was it cold in the summer for them as well? Were the people as hateful as he was told? As his thoughts came to an end, Hajime noticed two East Siders harassing a West sider. Hinata shoved the lunches in Chaiki's arms and walked swiftly towards the three demons. 

"You monster! If you bump into someone you apologize!" 

The East Sider tried to back away as he stammered out an apology for the eighth time. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!" 

His arm was grabbed by the other student as their friend raised his fist to punch him. "Shut your mouth you disgusting piece of-" 

Hajime grabbed his wrist sending the kid a bone-chilling glare, "Stop. He apologized." 

"He's a West Sider, he deserves it! I mean just look at him, he's a monster!" 

"We look the exact same. Back off before I snap your arm." 

The kid scoffed as they pulled their arm free from Hajime's grip and started walking off with their friend. "I'm getting a teacher." 

"You go do that." Hinata watched the two take off before directing his attention back to the West Sider who was watching in either awe or fear. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you before I got here?" 

Hajime gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, making sure his foot didn't cross the line. The boy gave a yelp as he backed away from him. "I..I...Uhm.." 

The talentless boy quickly drew his hands back as a crowd started forming, interested in the sudden change of attitude at the line. "Sorry! Forgot about the rumors...I'm sorry they attacked you, are you injured badly?" 

The West Sider raised his head Hinata's eyes filled with concern. Blood dripped from the student's forehead, staining the right side of his face. His eyes fluttered shut as his knees gave out from under him, "I..I'm really dizzy..." 

The boy fell onto Hajime's chest clearly crossing the line now. The East Sider's face heated up though he looked around the other side. His eyes landed on a boy with blue hair that was hidden underneath a hat. "Hey, you with the hat." 

The boy in question looked like he almost puked. He hesitantly turned his head towards Hajime, "Ye..yes?" 

"What's your name?" 

"Shuichi..Shuichi Saihara..." 

"Can you please bring him to an infirmary, Saihara? I can't cross the line and he's really faint. Wait, do you have an infirmary?" 

Shuichi noticed the nameless West Sider being held up by Hajime and quickly walked over. He held the boy up as the boy gripped onto the detective's shoulder, "Yes I can...Komaeda why did you go by the line again..?" 

The boy gave him a weak smile, "Sorry...I zoned out..." 

"Let..Let's get you to Mikan.." Shuichi avoided Hajime's gaze as he apologized for the boy's actions. Hinata smiled softly, "Please don't apologize. Just make sure he's taken care of and I won't bother you again. Sorry for scaring you." 

The detective's cheeks flushed, "You know...I don't mind you...you're a nice East Sider. Uhm...Thank you very much." 

"Of course, stay safe on your way there." 

The kid from earlier pointed Hajime out to a teacher, "He's over there! He crossed the line!" 

Chiaki, who had walked up to Hajime earlier, pulled on Hajime's shirt. "Come on, we have to run." 

"Okay. You two stay safe!" Hajime gave the two a wave before him and Chiaki weaved through the crowd. 

"Hinata that was very reckless." Chiaki didn't look from her game as she motioned for a fruit slice. Hajime sighed as he picked a slice from her lunch box and held it up to her mouth. She bit the end before finishing the rest of the fruit when Hinata retracted his hand. 

"Yeah, but he was bleeding." 

The gamer raised her hand to shield her console's screen from the sun while Hajime took a large gulp from his milk carton. "Didn't that nervous kid say his name was Komaeda?" 

"I think so, I hope he got to the infirmary alright." 

"He might get in trouble." 

"How and why? He was the one getting bullied." 

"He fell onto you. I think it was crossing the line." 

The talentless boy grumbled as his demon tail flicked in annoyance, "That's idiotic." 

"Pardon the interruption but do you happen to be Hajime?" 

The boy looked up at the purple-haired demon in front of him. "Yes, I am. Who's asking?" 

"Oh, thank goodness I found you on the first try.." Tears sprang into her eyes, "I'm Mi..Mikan... The West Side nurse... I wanted...I wanted to tell you that Komeada will be fine!" 

"Really? That's great news! Thank you very much for telling me!" 

Mikan smiled despite the tears falling from her eyes, "You..you're welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda will have the opportunity to talk to his hero once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around! I hope it's still enjoyable to read!

West Side: Nagito Komaeda's POV

Running as fast as his legs could take him, Nagito ran to his classroom. Bandages hid the boy's facial wounds which caught the attention of some passing students. The boy sighed in relief as he got to the room, not a second after the school bell rang. 

Makoto looked up from his book and smiled, "Komaeda! How are you feeling?" 

"I'm alright thank you for asking." 

"What happened? I heard Shuichi had to walk you to the infirmary." 

"Oh, well I might have accidentally bumped into some East Siders when I was zoning out...But someone helped me before they could do much harm." 

Tenko, who had caught wind of the two's conversation because she sat behind Makoto, tilted her head. "I'm shocked that Shuichi would step in. He looks like he craps himself if you even look at him weirdly." 

Shuichi gave the girl an offended look, "Hey! I do not!" 

Makoto smiled, "Hey Shuichi! I didn't see you walk in!" 

"Yeah, I was a bit late since Amami wanted me to help him with homework. But Chabashira." 

Tenko tensed, "What?" 

"You owe me a meal after that comment." 

"Fine," She said with a groan. 

"Oh, by the way. Did you actually step in to help Komaeda?" 

Nagito answered for the detective, "Oh no, it was another East Sider." 

Tenko laughed, "That doesn't happen. You're probably being delusional." 

Shuichi shook his head, "No it was an actual East Sider. He didn't tell me his name and I didn't see what happened. I was called over after Komaeda fell onto the kid." 

The color from Makoto and Tenko's face drained. Tenko grabbed onto Nagito's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Did he cross the line?" Makoto asked Shuichi in a hushed tone. 

Shuichi thought for a moment before slowly nodding, "Maybe...I didn't really see." 

"Komaeda...Did you cross the line..?" 

"I couldn't really focus on anything but maybe. I did fall onto him and he was not on our side." 

Tenko shook the boy even faster, "You're gonna die! They're gonna feed you to those dogs the East Siders have!" 

Nagito gave the girl a confused smile, "You still believe in those stories?" 

Shuichi pulled his hat over his face and averted his gaze. Makoto gave the boy a firm gaze, "Komaeda. I know you're open about your desire to know more about the other side. Yes, you're correct that those stories are ridiculous and the East Siders are harmless. But our leaders are horrible, they have weapons. They'll kill you if you even mention going against their rules." 

Nagito softened his gaze when Shuichi spoke, "We don't want that to happen to you...Even if you're kind of strange, we still care about you. Okay?" 

"Okay, I'll be more careful." 

Nagito wrapped a scarf around his neck as a breath of cold air thrashed around him. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and started on his way home. Halfway there he decided to go down to the river. 

Let me describe this river for those who aren't residents of this strange version of hell. The river is the visible line between the two sides, much like the line drawn in the school. The riverbank was protected from sliding in the rushing water by large sharp white rocks which were present on both sides. The water was always moving violently thanks to the fan-like machine implanted by the government. This wasn't a popular spot for any citizen, no matter what side they were on. But Nagito found it strangely comforting. He enjoyed looking out to the East Side, curious of what the passerby's were doing that day. 

The white-haired boy picked up a couple of flat stones and tried to skip them across the water. Of course, the waves didn't allow the rocks to skip. On the last rock, Nagito happened to overthrow and it landed with an audible thunk. 

"Ouch! What the?" The West Sider tensed, startled by the voice, and raised his gaze to the other side. Hajime rubbed his forehead as he raised his head to meet Nagito's eyes. 

The boy cupped his hands around his mouth as if to form sort of a microphone and shouted, "I'm sorry!" He hoped the sound of the rushing water didn't cover his voice. 

Hajime mimicked the boy's action of cupping his hands to his mouth, "It's alright! I had to wake up anyways!" 

Nagito sighed in relief and noticed the East Sider pointing to a rock formation. The large rocks formed sort of an arch, making sort of a meeting spot for the two sides. "Let's talk over there! That way we won't have to shout." 

The boy nodded, picked up his bag, and walked quickly over to the rocks. Hajime had sat down giving Nagtio the idea to do the same. The two sat at the last rock on their side to where their feet hung off the ledge. 

"So, are you feeling better?" 

Komaeda nodded, "Yes, thank you again for helping." 

"Don't mention it! I'm just glad you weren't badly injured." 

"Still, I feel like I should help you out with something now...But not breaking the rules of crossing the line.." 

"Well, I have an idea, sorry if this sounds weird, but could you perhaps tell me about the West Side?" 

"Really? Sure! What would you like to know?" 

Hajime thought for a moment before answering. "In school, we're always taught about how they have fire and torture chambers and other stuff like that. Though when I look over it doesn't seem like that." 

Nagito brought his hand to his lips as he laughed, almost like he wanted to hide the sound. "We don't have torture chambers but we do have something similar to fires. They're called bomb fires, which now that I think about it doesn't sound as inviting as it actually is," The boy spoke with his hands, Hajime watching with pure interest, "It's like a big fire that groups of people gather around. They're usually made in the summer when it gets really cold. It's nothing horrible though. It's really just a way people make new friends and catch up together." 

"That sounds amazing! How big are they?" 

"The one I was invited to was as tall as Naegi's shed." 

"Really! That's amazing Komaeda!" 

Nagito's face turned red, "Ho..how?" 

Hajime blushed, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Sorry, I just heard Saihara call you that so I thought...Sorry, I should've asked your permission before calling you by your name." 

"No, It's alright. It just sort of caught me off guard..," Nagito gave the boy a soft smile, "What's your name then?" 

"Hajime Hinata." 

"Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you Hinata." 

A bell tower rang on the East Side making Hajime flinch and covered his ears. Nagito gave the boy a concerned look, "Are you sensitive to noise?" 

"I...I suppose so..." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, it can be annoying. Anyhow, I should probably get to work..." 

"I see. Could I ask you something?" 

"Sure thing." 

Nagito averted his gaze as his cheeks flushed. "If it's possible...Can...Can we talk like this tomorrow? You don't have to, of course, I understand since I'm really boring...I was just thinking.." 

Hajime gave the boy a smile, "I'd like that. You're not boring Komaeda, I find you really interesting. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." 

"Okay, stay safe on your way to work." 

"You as well. Or well, on your way home." 

Hajime swung his bag over his shoulder and waved goodbye as he ran back towards the streets. Nagito let a sigh escape his lips as he watched him go. He pulled himself up and walked the rest of the way home with his bag. He opened the door to an empty apartment and called out to no one, "I'm home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata will have a harsh encounter with nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Tws for this chapter!!: Small description of parents arguing and signs of physical abuse. If you cannot read this chapter, please feel free to skip it!

East Side: Hajime Hinata POV 

Hajime opened the door to the house portion of his home. Yelling filled the empty halls and when Hajime walked past the kitchen, he barely dodged a vase that was thrown. He covered his ears as the sound of the glass shattering next to him sent the boy in a small panic. He hesitantly crotched down and picked up the shard of glass and threw it in the trash. He quickly entered the small room he called his bedroom and closed the door. He changed into his work uniform as the yelling worsened. Hajime turned on the lights to the bar connected to his house that his father owned. He tied the back of his apron and started cleaning the bar's countertop with a damp rag. Hinata's mother stormed out of the house, carrying a large bag with her. She glanced at her son and for a second Hajime could've sworn her gaze softened. He gave her a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll cover your shift. Get outta here before he throws something." His mother opened her mouth as if to say something but she decided against it and instead pressed a small kiss on her son's forehead. She turned away and walked out of the bar. 

The night turned busy quickly. Hajime poured a man another glass when Chiaki walked in. Behind her were Gundham and Sonia. "Hey, Hinata." 

The boy looked up and waved the group over, "Hey, what brings you to a place like this?" 

Sonia clasped her hands together as she looked around in awe, "What a cute little bar! I had no idea you worked here Hinata!" 

Chiaki sat at an open seat at the bar, keeping her gaze locked on the gaming console in her hands. "I'll have the usual please." 

Hajime nodded and got the other two a menu. "Coming right up. These are all of our nonalcoholic drinks so you can choose off of that list." Gundham and Sonia ordered and Hajime started working on the drinks. 

"Do your parents own the bar Hajime Hinata?" 

"Oh yeah, it's in my dad's name. When Mom is out I cover her shifts." 

"That is very admirable of you." 

"It's not that big of a deal but thank you Gundham." He handed Chiaki and Sonia their drinks and began working on Gundham's, as his drink was a bit more complicated. 

Hajime flinched when his dad walked into the bar and slammed the door behind him. "Hajime." 

"Ye..yes sir?" 

"Where is your mother?" 

"She's out with a friend. I took over her shift-" 

His father interrupted him. "Good. Don't bother me for the rest of the night. And make sure you close the bar up correctly." 

"Yes sir." The man left leaving Hajime with his now concerned friends. 

Chiaki looked up from her game, "You're shaking." Hinata quickly folded his hands behind his back. 

Sonia softened her gaze, "Are you alright Hinata?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

"I don't think you are, he was very harsh with you," Gundham spoke with concern in his voice. 

The bartender gave the group a forced smile, "Yeah...um...Did you want anything else?" 

Hajime sighed as he finally finished cleaning the bar. He exhaustedly dragged himself to his room and changed out of his work uniform. He tugged on jeans and a sweater only to cover it with a light jacket. The boy quietly shut the door of his home and walked down to the river. He couldn't say why he went down there but it was far enough away from his house that his father wouldn't bother him. Cold wind tossed the boy's hair around his face as he sat on the same ledge as the afternoon. He hummed to himself as he went from watching to the rushing water to the West Side. Hajime sighed and closed his eyes as he let his body fall backward. He let the sound of bubbling water lull him to sleep as he laid near the edge of the rock. The bell tower broke the calming silence startling Hajime out of his light sleep. He jumped to his feet only for the rocks under his foot to break apart from the rock formation. Hajime yelped as his balance slipped and he tumbled into the fridged water. 

His head smacked against the rocks below the water, slicing his side open on the rock in the process of tumbling into the rushing water. Hajime gasped for air as he pulled himself to the surface. He reached out to grab a rock as blood poured from his wound. At this point, he didn't care if the rock was an East Side one or not. Hinata tried to pull himself up out of the freezing water only for the sharp rock to cut his hand. He cried out in pain as his head slipped under the water again. He kicked himself above the surface and held a strong grip on a different rock. Despite the current trying to yank him away, he pulled himself up out of the water. Hajime staggered away from the rocks only for his legs to give out on him. He fell onto the grass, still holding his bleeding side and panting. He couldn't focus on the footsteps stopping in front of him, everything was dizzy. 

"Ha..Hajime? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" 

The boy looked up to see Nagito. He laughed tiredly, "Hey...Funny seeing you here." 

"What are you doing here? What happened? Why are you soaking wet?" The West Sider dropped his bag and knelt next to Hajime only to notice the blood trail behind him. "Are you bleeding?" 

Hajime laughed again. "I fell in the river...Turns out the rocks are sharper than they look." 

"Why are you laughing? Hinata, you're on the wrong side, you could be arrested!" 

"I'll just cross over again. Is it just me or is it really foggy today?" 

Nagito quickly looked around before pulling Hajime behind a tree. He gently placed Hajime's head on his lap as he spoke. "Where does it hurt?" 

"My head, my side...my everything?" 

"You're bleeding a lot...Hang on a little while longer, I'll call Tsumugi." 

Nagito reached for his phone only for Hajime to grab his wrist. "No don't! I can go back to my side and get help there. You'll get in trouble.." 

"Hinata-" 

Hajime tightened his grip on his wrist as he interrupted him, "Don't. Please..." 

The white-haired boy looked at the boy in his arms with concern. He let a sigh escape his lips and lowered his hand. "Okay, fine. I won't call her." He took the end of his blazer in his hands and ripped the fabric. He took the torn fabric and tied it around Hajime's hand, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Wait a moment, I'll get the sweater from my bag to wrap your side." Nagito leaned over and grabbed onto the bag's handle. 

Hajime held his breath as he tried to sit up. "Ouch. 

Nagito quickly moved to hold Hajime up. "Don't! Hinata your side is bleeding, you can't sit up yet!" 

"I'm fine." 

"You're bleeding on me, how is that fine? Hinata you're not fine!" 

"I should leave before you get in trouble." 

Nagito frowned. "I don't think you walking is a good idea.." 

The talentless boy used the tree behind Nagito to help him stand. He winced as he brought his hand to his side. Nagito quickly got to his feet and held the boy up by his forearm. He softened his gaze, "Hinata...I can walk you to the rock gap but after that, I can't go over with you. Are you going to be okay? Could you call someone to help you?" 

Hajime shook his head, regretting it afterward because of the sharp pain in his head. "My phone fell out of my pocket. I don't live far though..." Fear finally kicked into Hajime's thoughts. "Home...Dad's home..He..he'll kill me if I'm not home...Did I lock up the bar right? What time is it?!" 

Nagito, though startled, checked the time on his phone. "Almost three in the morning. Why are you worried about home? Is it not safe? Do you have a friend's number I could call to bring you to their house?" 

"No, it's fine. He'll just track me. I have to go before he checks the bar...Please.." 

The West Sider nodded and helped the boy to the rock ledge. He tightened his grip on Hajime's hand as the boy stepped onto the rock. 

Hajime dragged himself to the other side, his hand slipping from Nagito's grip. Nagito could only watch the boy slowly reach the safety of the shore and almost collapse. "Will...Will you be okay?" 

"Yeah, thank you." Hinata gave the boy a smile though his gaze was on the bleeding wound. 

"Please take care of yourself..." 

"You too.." 

"Don't worry about me, just get yourself to a hospital. If I see you at school I'll...I'll come over there and drag you back home." 

Hajime laughed softly only to wince. "Alright, I'll go now. Thank you Nagito.." 

"Of course.." 

The talentless boy opened the bar's door only to stumble into the bar. He pulled himself up and had to lean on the bar. Tears started running down his face as he tried to clean the windows again. "He's going to be angry with me...Make it spotless.." His knees gave out on him again, this time knocking him unconscious after hitting his head on the wooden floor beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito will be hit with a cruel reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter will bring you as much enjoyment as I had when writing this!

West Side: Nagito Komaeda

Nagito's eyes kept searching the other side every time he would be near the line. Makoto, who was walking with the boy, tilted his head and gave the boy a look of confusion. "Is something wrong Komaeda?" 

"It's...it's nothing.." His gaze landed on Chiaki. He hesitantly walked up to the line and tapped her shoulder, "Um, excuse me?" 

The gamer looked up from her 3DS and smiled, "You're that kid Komaeda right? How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine but, sorry if this sounds weird, have you seen Hinata today?" 

"Hinata? He was absent today, but why do you ask?" 

"Did he get to a hospital? Do you have hospitals?" 

"We have hospitals. Why would Hinata need one? Did something happen?" 

Nagito looked around him before lowering his voice and continuing. "He fell in the river and crossed onto my side. His side was bleeding really badly and he was struggling to walk so I'm still a bit worried. I feel horrible because I couldn't help him but I was hoping he found a way to contact you or go to the hospital..." 

Chaiki's face flashed with concern. "He...He didn't call me..I'll go check his house right now. Hold my game." She shoved her console into Nagito's hands and sprinted out of sight. 

Makoto blinked, "Did she just...Komaeda what's going on?" 

Nagito tightened his grip on the 3DS and turned back to his own side. He let out a shaky breath before meeting Makoto's gaze, "Nothing for you to worry about." 

East Side; Chiaki Nanami POV

Chiaki kept running out of the school building as she tugged on her coat. She ignored the hall monitor's shouts and kept on her way. "Hinata you stubborn idiot. Not asking for help..." She shoved the door to the bar open surprised it wasn't locked. She leaned on the door trying to catch her breath. "Hinata!? Are you here?!" She walked in only to trip on the small step next to the door. She winced as she had landed on her knee. The gamer looked down at her knee only to see the blood seeping into her leggings. She yelped as she fell towards her back, now sitting on the step she had tripped on. "Bl..blood? Hinata?" She raised her gaze in front of her to see the unconscious boy laying in a puddle of his own blood. She let out a blood-curdling scream, "HAJIME!" 

West Side; Nagito Komaeda POV

Nagito cussed as he slammed his hand on the fencing behind him. Chiaki was still shaking as she brought her hands to her shoulders as if to hug herself. She leaned against the fence that was placed on the school's roof. "He...He was rushed to the hospital. I was just told to go back to school..." 

"I should've called Tsumugi...I'm so so sorry." 

The shaken girl shook her head, "It's not your fault. He should've asked for help...I should've known something was wrong when he didn't contact me. I'm angrier that his father didn't notice." 

"I really couldn't do anything...I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. It was out of your control." 

A Time Skip of Two Days

East Side: Hajime POV

Pure white blinded Hajime. He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut only to squint them open again. "Hajime! Oh, thank goodness!" Sonia smiled with pity. Ibuki jumped from her seat and ran out of the room. 

"Oh...I'm awake...Hey." 

Sonia nodded, "I'm very relieved to see you awake." 

"How did you know to find me?" 

"Komaeda asked me if you had gotten to a hospital," The gamer sighed, "And then I found you." 

"He's not in trouble because of me?" 

"No, not that he told me." 

The boy smiled in relief, "That's good to hear..." 

"Why didn't you ask for help Hinata?" Chiaki looked at him with a stern gaze. 

Hajime laughed weakly despite this. "My phone dropped in the lake with me plus I had to close the bar up correctly." He trailed off before looking panicked. "Nanami...Did I..Did I bleed on the ground..? Did I lock up?" 

"You were bleeding out and you're worried about how you closed up a bar!? Hinata he's not here to hurt you, focus on healing!" 

Sonia frowned. "Hinata, I am more than happy to provide a home for you if your father is not safe." 

"Thank you Sonia...but I'm fine. How long have I been out?" 

Ibuki came in with the doctor behind her, "Two days." 

"Oh...I see." 

The doctor nodded. "Yep. Let's check your memory shall we?"

Hajime stretched as he stood outside the hospital. The doctor had let him out after another day of testing and questioning. "I should get back home to cover my mom's shift." 

"Nope. We're going out for ice cream. No arguments." 

Chiaki nodded, agreeing with Ibuki's decision. "Sounds good." 

Hinata sighed and went to protest only to bump into someone. "My bad...Mom?" 

His mom looked up with tears in her eyes, "Oh Hajime.." She jumped back onto her feet and wrapped the boy in a strong embrace. "I'm so sorry! I should've been here. Your father only just told me you were here and I thought he hurt you. Oh Hajime, I'm so sorry." 

Hinata patted his mother's back, "It's okay, I'm fine mom. You're squeezing me.." 

The women let go and brought her hand to her eyes, wiping away any stray tears. "Sorry. I'm probably embarrassing you in front of your friends..." 

Sonia smiled gently at the mother. "No need to apologize Mrs. Hinata. We were just thinking of going out to celebrate Hinata waking up. Would you care to join us?" 

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on you. I just wanted to make sure my son was okay. Um..I'll be at the house. And I'll cover your shifts for the next week." 

"Thank you, Mom..." The woman nodded and kissed her child's cheek. 

Hajime took a sip of his orange slushie as the group walked past the river. His eyes landed on fluffy white hair. "Nanami...do you mind if I-" 

The gamer interrupted him, taking his drink from his hand. "Go check on him. We'll wait for you." 

The boy nodded and ran towards the river. He hesitated before walking to the ledge. Nagito looked up after noticing the shadow of the boy. “Hinata! You’re okay!” 

Hajime smiled softly. “Yeah. Sorry for worrying you. Did you get in trouble because of me?” 

“No, but are you okay? Should you be out of bed?" Nagito got to his feet and took Hajime's hands in his. He examined the boy's scar on his palm. His gaze softened, "Does it hurt..?" 

"Not anymore..at least not my hand..Hey, that sort of tickles.." 

Nagito had run his fingers along the scar though he removed his hand as soon as Hajime's sentence escaped his lips. "Oh sorry..Um..are you really okay?" 

"Yeah. I promise." 

The West Sider nodded and glanced up the hill behind Hajime. "Oh am I keeping you from your friends?" 

"No it's fine. I wanted to see you..or um.. just tell you I was okay." 

Nagito reached into his bag and handed the boy Chiaki's console. "She gave it to me when I asked. I forgot to give it back to her though. I made sure to charge and save her progress as well." 

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Thank you." 

"Of course..I guess I'll let you join them...But stay safe okay?" 

"You have to stay safe as well..Okay?" 

"Yeah..um..so I'll see you later then..?" 

Hajime nodded. The two boys hesitantly backed away from each other before going back to their boring sides.


End file.
